an unlikely union
by blossom and brick forever
Summary: brick lord of the underworld needs a bride. who better than blossom queen of flowers. first story be nice
1. Chapter 1

The plan:

Hi guys its my first story so be nice

…

Brick was bored. Being the lord of the underworld it was no new feeling. Everyone feared him and his huge temper. Nobody wanted to get on his bad side. Even Cerberus his pet three headed dog seemed to be scared of him. Brick had fiery orange hair going below his shoulders, blood red eyes, toned and muscled body and was so to say very handsome. Alas no girl wanted to be with the lord of the underworld.

He sat on his throne made of skeletons and called upon his most trusted advisor.

"Ampyrithon! To me!" brick shouted. A poof was heard and a young man appeared before brick.

"Yes my lord" said ampyrithon.

"I need a bride" brick stated simply.

"A-a-a bride my lord" he asked confused.

"Yes a bride. You must help me find who to choose" brick said.

"What about Blossom the goddess of flowers my lord" ampyrithon said.

"Her" brick asked.

"Yes. She is a goddess rumored to be more beautiful than Aphrodite." Ampyrithon said.

"She shall never agree with this union." Brick said dejected.

"Then my lord you shall have to kidnap her." Ampyrithon said.

They planned on how to get blossom to the underworld.

*three hours later*

The plan was made. Brick would ride above and take blossom back with him.

He went into his bed chambers lying down.

He knew very soon that someone would share the bed with him very soon.

…

There you go guys first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped  
…

Blossom was walking around in her private gardens. She was surrounded by her favorite pink roses. She sighed sitting down on a stone bench. This was the only place she could escape from her many suitors. She did not want to marry any of those pompous brats.

They had every reason to try and marry her as she had waist length orange hair, a skinny body with perfect curves and rare pink eyes. She was beautiful even more than Aphrodite.

She wanted to be free and see the world like the other gods. She was always in the palace by her mother Demeter's side. She wanted to escape. Blossom saw the walls weren't very high so she made a vine plant grow up to the wall. She climbed up and jumped down on the other side.

She was free at last. She started to head towards a meadow that was rumored to be filled with pink roses. She reached there and sat down amidst the blooms. She felt content. Suddenly the sky started to get darker and the earth started to rumble and shake. The earth was torn open and a black hooded figure came riding on a black chariot pulled by black horses. Blossom was mesmerized and couldn't move. The figure grabbed her and pulled her onto the chariot. She could barely make out the blood red eyes underneath the hood staring at her. She fainted as the chariot went underneath the crack and the earth sealed and there was no trace that the goddess had been kidnapped.

…

There you go


	3. Chapter 3

First impression

…

Blossom woke up because it was very warm. She saw that the chariot was still moving. She looked around and paid attention to her surroundings. They first crossed an island with golden walls and mansions. On the gate was written Elysium. Blossom recognized this as the place where mortals who had done good deeds went. Next she saw asphodel where souls were wandering around dazed. The last was tartarus where she saw pain and suffering. People were being whipped, forced to walk through fire and a man was under a tree trying to reach the fruit but couldn't. She looked away feeling sorry for them. She heard a voice say:

"Don't, they deserved it."

She turned to see the hooded figure.

"I know but still that was horrible" she said forgetting that she was kidnapped and instead feeling sorry for others.

The rider looked surprised and said "You are not how I thought you would be." He said.

"Who are you" she asked as they stopped before a dark palace.

He threw his hood off to reveal a handsome young man. Blossom caught herself staring and looked away.

"I am brick lord of the underworld" he said.

Blossoms eyes widened in fear. Brick saw this and his gaze softened.

"Don't worry no one will harm you." He said gently.

She nodded still scared. They went inside to be greeted by skeletons and furies fighting. Brick groaned knowing where this would lead. Both thought that brick trusted the other more. They kept on fighting not seeing their lord.

"Enough" brick thundered. "I trust only one person. Now stop"

They scurried away clearly scared.

Brick turned to blossom "You must be tired. Get some rest." He said and suddenly they were in bricks bedchambers. Blossom nodded no realizing how tired she really was. She laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Brick watched her sleeping and got up going out. Blossom thought he wasn't that bad at all.

…

There. And thanks for the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

A new friend

…

Blossom woke up after some time to find herself alone in the room. She got up and went outside to explore. 'It's very large' she thought.

She walked in the corridor looking at the paintings of painful deaths hung on the walls. She sighed. 'I can't escape from here'.

She walked out the grand doors to see two skeleton guards there. Seeing her they bowed. She was surprised at this gesture. Shaking it off she went outside. She heard a bark and got up to see where they came from. She walked along a path and saw huge bones with teeth marks lying on a side. She kept on walking and saw a huge three headed dog. It had a collar with Cerberus written on it. Instead of turning back and running she stepped forward and started to pet him. Cerberus was surprised and lay down on his back while blossom scratched him on his belly.

"Who's a good boy? You must be sad that no one comes to play with you" she said as he whined.

Blossom got up and picked up a huge red ball and threw it. Cerberus ran after it and came back carrying it in his mouth. She walked back towards the palace to see brick at the entrance worried. He saw her and asked "Where were you? I was worried" and with that he hugged her.

"I was fine. I was just playing with that darling dog of yours…whats it called oh yes Cerberus" she said.

Bricks eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. The dog that guards the gates of hell was playing catch. A smile slowly crept up his features. She was truly kind.

…

doneee


	5. Chapter 5

Flowers  
Sorry I haven't updated…I was sick

…

Blossom woke up and sighed. She saw a note on the dresser and got up picking it. It said "You look like you need a change of clothes. They will be in the closet. I hope they are to your liking. Brick"

Blossom walked towards the closet to find it filled it beautiful dresses of every color. She chose a pale blue dress. She went to take a shower and saw that it was filled with water and rose petals floating on the surface.

She got in and instantly relaxed. She got out after some time and changed into the dress. She dried her hair and brushed it wore satin slippers and went outside.

She walked along the corridor and went outside towards the gardens. She saw bare land and waved her hand. Roses of all kinds started to grow she kept on growing flowers and the sight reminded her of her garden back home.

She saw an archway with a stone bench and went to sit down. She sat amidst the blooms inhaling the scent. She felt something tucked behind her ear to see that brick had slipped a black rose there.

"It is my favorite type of rose. So dark yet so very beautiful." He said.

"Yes they are beautiful in their own way." Blossom said flustered at how close his face was to hers.

Brick sat down beside her and said "Let's get to know each other."

Blossom nodded and said "You first."

Brick nodded saying "I was an only child to my father Him. He was rather melodramatic but was an amazing father, always letting me sit on his throne and take rides on Cerberus. My childhood was fun and memorable. In my teen years I was a player. Every week I had a new nymph beside me. None would last very long due to my temper. Then when I was 16 my father was taken to Tartarus for an unknown reason. I was made the lord of the underworld. After that I had to deal with all the problems my father had. I had to become mature and I did." He said "Now your turn my lady."

"I was like you an only child to Demeter. I used to grow flowers everywhere. Once I had one sprout out of my nose. My childhood was filled with flowers and fragrances. My teen years were spent growing brambles and thorned plants between myself and desperate boys. After I turned 16 proposals started coming in from the most arrogant and pompous people. My mother would send them away but she herself was busy and not home most of the time. I wasn't allowed to go outside and one day I had enough so I escaped and you found me." She said.

Brick got up to leave when blossom on an impulse got up and kissed his cheek then blushed walking inside. Brick smiled and followed her.

…

How was it?


	6. Chapter 6

AN.

Sorry I haven't updated…(don't be racists) im a muslim and was celebrating eid so...yeah I was busy. And for the people who think butch and buttercup would have been better in case you didn't notice im a blossom and brick fan and I think that brick would be better. Plus how many of you can imagine buttercup being girly and wearing dresses. So thanks for the reviews and I promise ill update.


	7. Chapter 7

The revelation and the ball part 1

Thanks soo much for not being racists!

The words in ' 'are their thoughts.

…

"Blossom I need to talk to you" brick said. 'Oh she'll kill me when she finds out'.

"Yes brick?" asked blossom. 'He looks so handsome today'.

"Blossom the real reason I brought you here was to marry you." He said 'great job you idiot'.

Blossom smirked. She had begun to like brick. "Well in that case I suppose I will marry you" she said seductively. Bricks eyes widened.

"Don't be so surprised you are quite charming" said blossom and with that she walked away.

Brick shook his head and called "Ampyrithon! Prepare for a ball tonight. Invite every god and creature from the underworld."

Ampyrithon nodded and started to prepare. Brick went to find blossom and saw her reading a book. "Blossom! Look there's a ball tonight. Get ready its going to start at eight." Blossom nodded and went into her chambers. She looked through her closet and found just the dress to wear. It was a one sleeved red dress with one side cut open so you could see her milky legs. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to see a skeleton with a parcel.

She took it, thanked the guard and sat down on her bed. On top it was written "Wear this tonight. I will be grateful. Brick."

She opened it to find a silver chain and a locket with two roses intertwined together. One was pink and the other was black. She smiled and put it on the dresser and went to draw herself a bath. She got in and scrubbed herself. She looked at the time and saw it was 7:30. She got out and dried herself and her hair. She put on her dress and her necklace and curled her hair with her powers, put on her high heeled shoes and walked out.

She made her way to the ballroom and sighed 'This is it.' And opened the door.

*meanwhile at the ball while blossom was getting ready*

Brick was talking with the guests of the party growing more anxious by the minute.

'Where is she?'

He got tapped on the shoulder to see a fury trying to talk to him.

"Oh sorry. You were saying?" Brick said distracted.

"I don't see you're soon to be bride anywhere. I hope she shall be coming." The fury said.

"Yes she should be here in a minute or so." 'I hope' Brick replied.

As soon as he said those words the grand doors opened and in walked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Blossom looked divine with confidence radiating from her. He saw that she was wearing the necklace he gave her and he was doing cartwheels inside. Looking at her milky shoulders and legs made him go insane. She smiled at him in such a way that got through his hard exterior and into his heart and made him want to smile like an idiot.

He walked up to her and smiled. "So you did wear it." He said.

"Of course. Thank you it's very beautiful." She said blushing.

"Not as beautiful as the wearer." He said. 'Seriously you dimwit. Couldn't you have come up with something a little less cliché?'

"T-t-thank you." She stuttered. 'Stop stuttering like a damsel in distress.'

"Come now we must meet the guests. Everyone wants to see you." He said and took her hand leading her towards the guests. As soon as his hand touched hers she felt fireworks. She let herself be led into the party not knowing who was watching from the shadows.

…

Sorry about the cliffy but I had to...anyways I'm getting an idea for a new story. PM me if u wanna know about it.


End file.
